Generally, vehicle lamps are mainly classified into a head lamp installed at the front of a vehicle and a tail lamp installed at the rear of a vehicle. Head lamps are generally mounted at both sides of the front of a vehicle to secure visibility of a driver in a traveling direction when the driver drives at night.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used as a light source of a recent vehicle lamp. Since a color temperature of a vehicle lamp using LEDs is approximately 5500 K, which is similar to that of sunlight, there is an advantage in minimizing fatigue of human eyes. In addition, since a vehicle lamp including LEDs is small, a degree of freedom of lamp design is high, and the lamp is also economical due to its semi-permanent lifetime.
Such LEDs are typically manufactured in a module form. In addition, the LED module is assembled with an LED heat sink module to suitably dissipate heat radiated from the LED. Generally, the LED heat sink module has a shape of a planar plate in which a plurality of cooling fins protrude from one side surface thereof. In addition, convection cooling is performed when the cooling fin is cooled by air being introduced by a fan disposed behind the lamp.
However, a cooling structure of the vehicle lamp has a problem in that a spatial limitation in lamp design is significant because a fan and a convention space have to be provided behind the lamp.